The Embryo Twin Sisters
by Silentmagician1
Summary: What if the Embryo wasn't an egg? What if the Embryo was two twins? Well, the Embryo is a set of twins connected. I should know. I'm one of the twins. My name is Embry. I'm the punk twin. The other twin shines like the sun and is as gentle as a cherry blossom. Her name is Emryo. When we bind together we create the Embryo. In other words, we are the Embryo twin sisters.
1. Chapter 1

(narrator POV) 


	2. Chapter 2

(Embry's POV) 


	3. Chapter 3

(narrator POV)

It was a dark night. They didn't know who they were or where they came from. The looked to the stars. They said, '_Embryo._' The girls became calm as it told of their mission. Then it gave them names that needed to be fused to have the Embryo. Embry and Emryo.

16 years later...

(Amu's POV)

The Embryo! It was gliding like a lost child. I ran after it and bumped into one of the most popular girls I know. Embry O. Embry just looked at me and shrugged. I have never seen her do that before. I didn't have time to ask though. I had to get to class. Oh lord help me! We had to tell 2 truths and a lie in English today. I sucked at that game.

I was barely there before the bell. Lucky me. I went first and was able to survive.

We continued and then it was Embry's turn. She got up swiftly and went to the front. Then she said the 3 things she needed two. "My name spelling is unique. I don't have any friends. I have a secret twin sister." The teacher then asked for what we thought was right. Everyone voted for three. "Okay, Embry. Is what they say true?" Embry looked at us and said,"I do have friends." We all gasped. 'She has a sister?!'I thought. Rima raised her hand. "What's her name?" Embry flinched and turned away. "I...can't tell you. I promised her."

I didn't understand at all. Why couldn't she tell us the name of her? Was it really that big of a secret?

Dia's POV  
I listened to the words of the girl. No one noticed what I did I guess. Her voice sorta echoed when she said the words she did. Something wasn't right! Then I let my egg hatch. I saw the Embryo outside watching in a way. Then I quietly gasped. Two eyes were peering out of the egg. The gently looked at the girl. Then they looked at me. It's eyes were calm. I couldn't just let it sit there on it's own. I quickly wrote a small note and left the bag quietly.

I left through the open window and landed on the windowsill. The eyes looked at me and moved away. It had long eyelashes. It moved even further away. I kept following it till it reached the park. It looked at me. "Why do you follow me?"it said. Strange. It's voice also echoed. Then the egg shell was gone and a shugo chara was in its place. A shiny light made it so I couldn't see most of it. However, by the long hair and voice, it was obviously a female. Then her body grew to a teenage human's body.

"Who are you?"she asked again. "My name is Diamond. Many of my allies call me Dia. What about you?" She glanced away and said,"E...mryo. Emryo is my name. I assume you saw Embry, my sister." I tilted my head and realised who she meant. The girl who didn't want to say her name. "DIA!"Amu shouted. "I'll talk to you later!"Emryo said. She ran quickly away as Amu approached. "Where have you been?!"she asked angrily. I just looked away and said,"Talking to Embry's twin sister. That's all."

I am so sorry! I thought it was uploaded but my computer malfunctioned. Here's the real first chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

(Embry's POV)

I stood waiting in the park for Emryo. I was waiting for over an hour now. 'Damn, how long are you gonna take sis?'I thought. To pass the time, I started singing. (I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!)  
I sang:  
"Morning rays of sunshine through the window lighting up my face.  
Turn around there's no one's next to me, it's only empty space.  
All the trees and nature start to bloom, so why do I remain.  
I remain, remain waiting.  
I remain waiting!"

I carefully pulled in a breath and continued.

"Trains passing by, me wondering why, what's the point of all this now.  
I cannot move forward, my road is back to black.  
Even though time moves forward, my pain only grows stronger.  
And even if I tried so hard, I couldn't see through that grey sky.

Would've been better hadn't I met you?  
It pains to know that I let you,  
to walk away with all the secrets of my broken mind.  
If I could go back in the time, I would go ahead and press rewind.  
And even if we tried to make it alright, I doubt it would be fine."

Then I heard her voice of pure gold sing.

"Morning rays of sunshine through the window lighting up my face."  
I joined in,"Turn around there's no one next to me, it's only empty space."  
"All the trees and nature start to bloom, so why do I remain?"she sang.  
"I remain, remain waiting. I remain waiting!"we sang in unison.

And soon everyone in the park was listening as we sang in unison to the end of the song.

"The letter said,'I'm okay.'  
I wonder if you saw through those lies of blurred out writing,  
when you read to yourself.  
And I wonder, is she like me?  
Is she supid, naive, and weak?  
What your up to now days anyway,  
As I cross the railways.

Would've been better hadn't I met you?  
It pains me to know that I let you,  
to walk away with all the secrets of my broken mind.  
If I could go back in time, I would go ahead and press rewind  
And even if we tried to make it alright, I doubt it would be fine.

Morning rays of sunshine through the window, lighting up my face.  
Turn around there's no one next to me, it's only empty space.  
All the trees and nature start to bloom, so why do I remain?  
I remain, remain waiting. I remain waiting!

Morning rays of sunshine through the window, lighting up my face.  
Turn around there's no one next to me, it's only empty space.  
All the trees and nature start to bloom, so why do I remain?  
I remain, remain waiting.

Under trees above you call me,  
then you whispered in my ear,'I'll be here.'  
I felt you near but time makes truth to disappear.  
Broken heart frozen in winter wind so long ago,  
But still I remain, remain waiting.  
I remain waiting for Spring!"

The clapping was audible all over the park. My sister and I laughed as we ran quickly away from the croud of fans. We smiled knowingly. Being twins was easy when you can grant wishes. *evil grin*

(Utau POV)  
I saw the two girls singing when I passed by the park. Their voices were beautiful as could be. I followed them carefully and even listened. What they said shocked more than anything! They said in unison,"Helps when you're the Embryo Twin Sisters." They laughed an kept running.

I fell to my feet as a gasped in realization. Embry and her sister knew where the Embryo was. They wouldn't call themselves the Embryo Twins for nothing. So, I followed them further.

(Emryo's POV)  
It felt weird. I felt like someone was watching us. I just dismissed the feeling and started walking. We stopped and grabbed some ice cream. Then we sat on the bench as the ice cream man left. "Embry! Your voice was perfect. Just remember we need to hide the fact that we are the Embryo Sisters,"I said. "No duh, Emryo! Without the both of us, the Embryo wouldn't even exist. You and I ARE the Embryo!"

We finally said in unison,"Birds of a feather fly together." We giggled but I began to glow. 'Son of a gun!',I thought,'I have to go back to egg form.' "Guess that means I have to go back to Melody, huh?" I look at her and nodded my head. "See you later!" We embraced and I went back to egg form. I felt her lift me and I was back in the sky.

(Utau POV)  
AHA! I knew about them now. You need both Embry and Emryo in order to have the Embryo! Now all I need is to tell father. I'm sure he'll be pleased that this information will come into his hands.


End file.
